


I will (punch you)

by SilverMaxwell (Endless_beginnings)



Series: the good stuff [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, and also mentioning of another band, celebrity oc's, eppy is like a proud mom here, hint hint, tiny bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_beginnings/pseuds/SilverMaxwell
Summary: Anon request: I dunno if you're still doing writing requests or not but...We've all seen the Starrison fics where George has gotten jealous and protective of poor Ringo, but may I present to you the idea of Ringo getting jealous and protective of Georgie...Just a little thought, you don't have to write it if you don't want to though(Alternative title is Ringo gets in a fight for George)
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: the good stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539301
Kudos: 45





	I will (punch you)

**Author's Note:**

> i love me some drama.

Ringo's cheeks ache from smiling.

He tries not to show how tired he feels when Brian introduces them to what could have been the thirtieth person that night.

_“It’s good to know other people in the business”_ Brian's posh voice had cut off John, who had been complaining about having to attend a 'party' after a press conference (which were draining in their own right). _ “You never know what kind of connections you’ll need in the future”._

Ringo doesn’t know who exactly is hosting the party; _gathering_ really, there are elegantly decorated tables and fancy food, a place you couldn’t let loose and enjoy.

The most interesting aspect of this party was the guest list. Many ranging from actors to singers and bands. All either rising to popularity or already in the throes of fame.

(frankly, Ringo and the others weren't very star-struck; a majority are actors and they don’t really have the time to watch the telly as touring and schedules don’t really allow them to).

Ringo entertains the idea that all their agents and managers had set everything up; similar to the way parents would set up playdates with their friend’s children in an attempt for both sets of kids to interact and befriend each other.

At some point during the night, they had gone their separate ways.

The Lennon-McCartney duo headed off to cause mischief, maybe to try and catch a bird. George and Ringo had found a table a bit more secluded in the back, up against the corner of the wall and away from the crowds.

If Ringo were to crane his neck to the right he would see Eppy, probably bragging about his boys to the other managers (he doesn’t remember who they all are exactly, he can only vaguely remember being told one was managing for some faux band in some tv show in the states).

_Maybe_ Ringo and George were sitting together a little too closely, but so far no one’s even given them a second glance (Something George had noticed and briefly taken advantage of when he stole a peck from Ringo._ “George!”_ Ringo had hissed, the smile he hid behind a jeweled hand canceled out the angry tone of his voice.) The party was far from exciting and Ringo was sure that half the people here would agree with him.

He listens to the small chamber orchestra hired for the evening, soothing to the ears but not very lively; something George Martin would probably appreciate a lot more. It seems like the night was going to be a long one so when Ringo saw an excuse to move he took it.

Ringo grabbed the empty glasses (reluctantly letting go of a hand under the table) announcing he was getting them more beverages. George gave him a smile and told him to get whatever Ringo was getting.

Ringo was quite literally brushing shoulders with fame as he squeezes through the crowds of people, all gossiping about people they've worked with, none paying attention to the small drummer.

The bartender mixes something quick and complicated. Ringo would be more than happy to settle with a rum and coke, but the drink was pleasantly sweet and he couldn’t really complain.

When he leaves the open bar he’s quickly dragged into Brian’s group, Eppy is gleaming with pride as clasps his shoulder and shakes him ever so slightly as he goes into detail about all their chart-toppers and accomplishments.

Ringo finally manages to escape and heads back to George.

As he manages to dodge a waiter carrying a platter of appetizers, Ringo can’t help but wish he was at home, with George, doing nothing and anything rather than being at this party.

Speaking of George, Ringo can finally spot him around the bodies of stars. George is still sitting at their table.

A bird is sitting with him.

Ringo can’t remember her name for the life of him. She’s got curly black hair and fair skin, wearing an elegant blue dress and she’s _Gorgeous.‘_

_'They’re just talking’_ Ringo tries to reason as his grip on the glasses tightens slightly.

‘_George can talk to whoever he wants-’_

The bird flips her hair over her shoulder as she says something. Ringo can’t make it out and the way George ducks his head shyly to laugh Ringo decides _he doesn’t like it._

The bird leans in slightly.

Ringo slows down as he continues to head over. He knows for a fact that once he sits back down he'll have to watch the bird flirt with his boyfriend, she won’t leave until she either realizes George won’t take her advances or gets bored.

In the meantime, Ringo will have to butt in to guarantee she’ll get the message to _leave._

_‘He’s huge’_ is the very first thing Ringo thinks as he spots a man making his way to the table George is at, pushing stars and managers alike out of his way with ease. He’s tall, he’s fit and he’s _livid._

‘_Her boyfriend_’ is Ringo’s next thought and the way he’s glaring at George, Ringo knows it won’t end well. he breaks into a jog and the guy’s getting dangerously close every passing second.

“George!” he screams out.

He’s still too far away.

Both George and the bird turn with confused looks on their faces, probably having heard the panic in Ringo’s tone. The bird spots her boyfriend first.

_“Micheal!”_

'Micheal' takes George by the clothing of his shoulders and hauls him up. The chair makes an audible smack on the tile floor. Micheal’s got a tight grip on George’s collar, who looks taken aback from being grabbed at. 

Micheal is screaming something but Ringo doesn’t make anything out as he’s too busy trying to think of what to do-

Micheal is rearing up a punch and Ringo thinks _‘to hell with it’_ and tosses their drinks right into Micheal’s face.

_“Hey!” _is the only thing Ringo can think of, he tries not to think about how _lame_ it was.

Ringo doesn’t even back down by the intense glare shot his way. Micheal lets go of George as his attention turns to the shorter. George falls against the table and flinches as he hits the edge.

Micheal launches himself at Ringo. Ringo lands a punch only after Micheal gets three on him. the only reason Ringo manages to hit his opponent (who is twice his size) is that Mal grabs Micheal by the arms and hauls him back with a few others.

Ringo’s extremely dazed. His eyes are pricking with tears from a solid hit to the nose but he manages to open his eyes for a brief moment in time to see George heading towards him with worry etched on his face.

Two sets of hands grab him and lead him to who knows where.

“I was wary about inviting Micheal Abbner-” he recognizes the voice as Eppy's, who is muttering under his breath “His temper gets explosive when he drinks-”

Ringo is sat into a chair and a cloth is brought up to his face (he finally realizes his nose is bleeding) he opens his eyes again to see George, who looks like a combination of worried and angry.

“You alright?” Ringo asks after a moment, he tips his head forward like he was taught to when dealing with a bloody nose.

“I should be the one asking you that,” George says quietly, his arms are crossed as he leans on one foot.

“You didn’t have to do that-”

“I wanted to”

“-I can handle myself” George continues

.“I know… I didn’t want you getting hurt” Ringo argues back as he looks up at George’s towering figure.

“Now _you’re_ hurt” George sighs.

Ringo shrugs and smiles through the pain “Just think of it as me returning the favor from you getting punched by that Pete best fan”

George scoffs but he reaches out to take Ringo’s head between his hands, lifting it up to place a kiss on his lips (and a smaller one on his nose).

“Let’s hope it isn’t broken” They both turn around to the source of the voice. Right, Eppy was still here. They didn’t miss the rather fond look on his face.

The door is thrown open (Ringo finally notices they’re in some back room) to reveal John and Paul.

Paul looks mildly worried while John sports a wide grin.

“You got into a fight?” John asks.

Ringo nods and he checks the cloth in his hand to see if his nose had finally stopped bleeding. “that tosser got a few good ones on me” he complains.

“With a nose like that, it’s like a target”.

“Well, we’ll be leaving soon, Mal’s bringing the car upfront” Eppy brings up as he makes his way to the door. “We better leave before we cause another scene” Eppy’s voice trails off as he walks out “You’re all lucky the press isn’t here!” John and Paul are quick to follow.

George helps Ringo stand back up and just before they return to the crowded room, George plants a kiss on Ringo’s bruising face.

Ringo smiles despite the ache in his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! my Tumblr is https://silver-maxwell.tumblr.com or even leave one in the comments!


End file.
